Kotonoha Katsura
Kotonoha Katsura is one of the main characters of School Days, a hentai-series of Dating Sim/Otome Game, anime, manga, and novels. The series is infamous for having several ending routes and gory deaths. Since being created she has become a trademark Yandere character and is very popular among fans as someone easy to sympathize with. Bio Appearance Kotonoha is a slender and noticeably buxom girl with a fair complexion and long, dull purple hair worn loose with eye-length bangs and forelocks reaching her chest. Her eyes are purple. Normally Kotonha is depicted in the school uniform. Due to her wealth she usually wears formal, feminine clothing and can usually be found in dresses or dark colored casual clothes. Personality Kotonoha is a talened girl who is fairly studious and formal, covering her fragile and defensive mentality to the point of being reserved and awkward around others. She struggles to trust others and is very lonely due to boys constantly lusting after her body while the girls ignore or bully her out of spite. They show little empathy when bad things happen to her, under the belief she is manipulative and uses her body to get her way. Initially Kotonoha is terrified of males and prefers to go slow with her relationships. But once she latches on she can become extremely clingy and go to the person for comfort. She will do whatever she can to please them; which if given into desperation can reach unhealthy levels- such as begging, pushing herself past her comfort zone, promise of sexual favors, or blackmailing the person if they anger her. She is also a pushover and extremely willing to forgive those she loves; although she isn't as forgiving towards the other person who might be involved. While generally nice and friendly once she is able to open to someone, if she feels hurt enough she can be harshly stubborn and uncaring towards them. She would also resort to manipulating them with her body, and depending on the route may grow to have an interest in sex. Background All sources of the series start with Kotonoha as the unknowing target of Makoto's affections. After Sekai, a classmate finds out she offered to help hook them up and gets to know both of them until she manages to convince Makoto to ask her out. Once he did, Kotonoha gratefully accepts and their relationship changes depending on the Players choices. Anime Makoto finds himself bored after they date for a while due to a lack of sexual encounters and found himself cheating on her with anyone willing to please him, or Sekai when she offered or if he forced himself on her. After Kotonoha found this she confronts him and he dumps her to freely pursue other girls. But they eventually reconcile. Manga In the Manga, Makoto spent more time with Sekai after hooking up with Kotonoha and began to grow distant from her as a result. He eventually would go on to confess how he feels being with Sekai and earnestly hopes she will accept a mutual breakup in order to be with her. Kotonoha agrees once they apologize, but by this point their deceit had caused her mental state to suffer. Weapon Kotonoha's best known weapon is the box cutter she discovers on her way to visit Makoto, when she caught him having sex with Sekai in his home. After breaking down from the sight, she happens to see the box nearby and looked to find the tool, taking it before vanishing. She is shown using it in "Bloody Ending" ''route and a few other instances. At one point she is even seen casually playing with it while confiding in Sekai her suspicions of Makoto cheating on her, scaring her silly as she threatens to kill the girl should she find out who she is. Besides this, she has also wielded a Kunai, a golf-club (non fatal), and in the second game she wields a crowbar. Victims For a full list of Victims, view: Kotonoha's Victims Relationships For a full list on her relations visit: Kotonoha's Relationships '''Parents - '''Her parents expect a lot but they are also kind and understanding, and genuinely love her. Her father is overly protective of her, while her Mother attempts to encourage her to break out of her shell and to be more feminine when it comes to boys. They are often gone due to work. '''Makoto -' Because of her fears around boys Kotonoha struggled to open up to him, and she kept distant from him until his confession. She expects the relationship to go slowly however, and worries he isn't satisfied with this because of him trying to touch her a few times. She is highly faithful to him and always chooses him over her own dignity or decisions, to the point of forcing herself to do things to please him due to her dependance on him. She will become very tempermental and desperate if he dumps her. In all of the Media, Makoto was shown to really like Kotonoha and was delighted when they became a couple, showing a shy but considerate, if a bit awkward side around her initially. But depending on the players choices he can end up acting like his manga and anime counterparts, in which he grew bored with their lack of sex and began to go elsewhere. While he does end up being remorseful for his actions, he isn't good at making up for them, resulting in the various endings of the Game, Anime, and Manga. Sekai - 'Their friendship was genuine and Kotonoha was quick to start confiding in her. They were shown to be close, but their friendship deteriorates over time due to Makoto either losing interest or pursuing Sekai, who in turn gives in and betrays her, or tries avoiding them both. Depending on the Players choices or media, they can remain good friends, try to kill each other, or even date Makoto together in a threesome. Death Kotonoha suffers several casualties in the series. Game *'Forever - Kotonoha continuously provided sexual favors to Makoto but he realizes he loves Sekai. During the school event a tape of them having sex was shown and he dumps her on the spot in front of other students. She is relentlessly mocked by the other students and raped by Makoto's friend, resulting in her snapping as she watches Makoto and Sekai hang out for the remainder of the event. Broken, she heads to his place and sits on his roof, waiting for them to arrive later, and to their horror they watch as she throws herself off and lands head first against the pavement. The gorey display shocks the both of them and they stop seeing each other, becoming distant. Years pass and they remain on poor terms, rarely running into each other but unable to cope with the guilt. *'Pushed Too Far - '''While standing with Makoto by the train area, she is killed by an insane Sekai, who pushes her in front of the approaching train. Makoto attempts to hold her but is left with her dismembered arm, staring in shock as Sekai bursts into laughter and nearby witnesses panic. *'Innocent Evening Sun - 'She is pushed onto the tracks and pulls Sekai down with her, causing them to get into a fight. Then they are both hit by the train. *'News Story - 'One day Makoto and Sekai meet up with their friends, who were discussing the fact that Kotonoha hasn't been seen in some time. While they weren't close to her, they are worried. They then wonder if the corpse found in an alleyway recently may have been hers. The couples weird behavior implies they might have killed her. Anime The anime ended with Kotonoha decapitating Makoto and killing Sekai. She then goes on her family boat over a large body of water with his head in her arms. Given her delusional behavior at this point and the ending narration of "''three people" vanishing from school, it is implied she eventually died or vanished. Manga After she finds out Makoto and Sekai were dating each other behind her back Makoto formally breaks up with her and they both apologize. She forgives them but afterwards realizes Sekai can't be trusted and with her broken mentality she plots to kill her. In her attempt to do this she incidentally attacked Makoto and sent him to the Hospital, but while he was recovering, Sekai attacks her in her own home while her guard was down. As Sekai pays Makoto a visit in the hospital, he then receives a call from Kokoro, who reports what happened to him. Quotes *"Makoto-kun, Help Me!" - Her final words in the manga, quoted by Sekai. Trivia *She is horrible at cooking, but her mom taught her to make warm lemonade. *She enjoys reading, art, and horror movies. *She studies laido. *In a novelization based on the infamous "Bloody Conclusion" ending, it was said that Kotonoha had her first menarche in fifth grade. *Her voice actress also provided voices for the Aloof Yandere personality in Artificial Academy. *Kotonoha is the only character in School Days to commit suicide. **She is also the only girl in the series with long hair who doesn't wear it up. Possibly symbolic to demonstrate how alone she is. Gallery Kotonoha new.jpg Category:Characters Category:School Days Category:Purple Hair Category:Purple Eyes Category:Deceased Category:Game Yandere Category:Anime Yandere Category:Manga Yandere Category:Blade User Category:Living Category:Teen Category:Hentai Category:Rape